


Navigating Grief

by Wishful86



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes the last chapter of one of my stories- Shedding a Tear (although you don't have to read that)- and continues on to see how the men cope when they lose one of their own. </p><p>Very different from me. Can't really sign off with 'hope you enjoy' on this one. Consider that a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigating Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd post anything like this. Felt like experimenting.

He knew. They all did. From the moment they carried him off the battlefield.

But they don’t stop. They don’t listen to their heads. Instead they cling on to hope. As long as there is breath in a body, there is still a life to be saved.

They make it back to the garrison and lay him out on a bed. Treville already has a doctor ready but the experienced man only serves to confirm what their hearts don’t want to believe. He does not speak the words but one look is all it takes.

There are some low voices on one side of the room and Aramis is faintly aware that someone is crying. It is not him.

Suddenly there are too many people in the room and yet one too few. He takes a few sharp steps backwards, hits the wall and crumbles.

He draws his knees up to his chest.

Porthos has gone.

A hand is placed on his shoulder. Athos. He knows he should seek comfort with his brother but, for now, he feels nothing.

There are no tears to shed.

....

 

d'Artagnan plunges straight into denial. His desperate cries of 'it can't be true' and 'he can't be' can be heard across the garrison. If it wasn't for the captain he'd have carried on trying to shake Porthos back alive forever.

Athos hits anger hard. His rooms receive a thorough trashing when he finds himself alone. No amount of throwing chairs changes the situation. He punches the wall. No one asks after his hand. 

Aramis feels nothing.

Bargaining is brief for them all. Desperate. "Please God, I would do anything if you would bring him back."

"Please"

Treville's anger is obvious. He bellows orders and issues harsh discipline. The King has words. The Cardinal tries to manipulate. Athos doesn't care. His own anger still burns. 

Aramis feels nothing.

d'Artagnan is the first to get there. Depression.

The Gascon weeps. He ducks into corners to try and pull it together. Everything is falling apart. Everyone is falling apart.

Aramis feels nothing. He continues to descend into darkness. Athos and Treville control themselves around him but are at a loss.

Aramis descends too far. d'Artagnan explodes. His anger is far reaching.

They all meet in sorrow. There is a lot of wine. Too much wine.

Porthos is gone.  
Porthos is gone.  
Porthos is gone.

Acceptance. 

Its slow and painful. Aramis makes up for stages missed. d'Artagnan gains a black eye. Athos holds him close as the tears finally fall. Hands clutch desperately at his shirt. Treville prays with him.

Light starts returning. 

Aramis feels something now.

They remember their brother. They live on in his honour.


End file.
